Delight & Sorrow
by NeliZima
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Forgotten Feelings: Alltag, Urlaub, ein Entzug und die Folgen. Wird sich House´ Leben noch einmal wandeln? House & Keira
1. Chapter 1

Delight and Sorrow

Kapitel 1

Es war Freitag. Eigentlich ein normaler Abend, doch Gregory House war dazu verdammt ihn nicht alleine mit seiner Freundin verbringen zu können, sondern zusätzlich mit deren Eltern, die zu Besuch waren. Martha und Richard Mills, eigentlich wohnhaft in Phoenix, Arizona, 3500 Kilometer entfernt von Princeton, New Jersey waren angereist. Das taten sie in letzter Zeit häufiger, zumindest seit sowohl ihre Tochter, als auch der neue Mann in ihrem Leben überfallen worden waren. Bei aller Sorge um die Tochter, wünschte Greg die beiden sekündlich zurück nach Phoenix, doch nichts geschah. Sie saßen immer noch zu Viert am Tisch und aßen zu Abend. Er hatte Keira den Gefallen getan und war erschienen, auch wenn er sonst der Meister der Ausreden war. Er wollte, dass sie glücklich war und nicht sauer auf ihn.

Sie hatten gerade begonnen zu essen, als Martha auch bereits die Bombe Platzen ließ. House war gerade im Begriff gewesen einen Schluck zu trinken, als seine Gegenüber verkündete: „Wir ziehen nach Princeton, Kind. Ich und dein Vater haben beschossen, dass wir wieder aktiv an deinem Leben teilhaben wollen und da du nicht nach Phoenix zurückkommst, sind wir gezwungen hierher zu ziehen."

Gregory spürte den Hustenreiz, der in seinem Hals aufstieg, als er sich an seinem Mineralwasser verschluckte. Diese Nachricht toppte seine schlimmsten Erwartungen für den Anlass dieses Abendessens.

Nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, blickte Greg auf und sah die Blicke um sich herum auf sich ruhen: „Hab mich nur verschluckt", wich er weiteren Erklärungen und tadelnden Blicken aus. Im nächsten Moment widmete er sich bereits wieder seinem Essen und riskierte den ein, oder anderen Blickwechsel mit Keira. Sie schien genauso wenig begeistert zu sein wie er, aber sie sagte: „Das freut mich Mom. Wann habt ihr das denn beschlossen?"

„Schon vor einer ganzen Weile. Seit du aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurdest haben uns die Sorgen um dich förmlich zerfressen und uns wurde klar, wie schmerzlich doch diese Erfahrung war, dich beinahe zu verlieren."

Auch Keira kaute schwer auf ihrem Bissen, als sie diese Worte hörte, doch sie versuchte weiterhin ruhig zu bleiben. Greg hingegen wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen und fortgelaufen, aber er wusste, dass er sie nicht allein lassen konnte.

„Und habt ihr schon eine Wohnung gefunden?", hörte er sie schließlich fragen.

„Nein noch nicht, aber wir haben morgen ein paar Termine mit einer Maklerin, nicht war Richard?", forderte Martha nun ihren Mann auf, sich auch zum dem Thema zu äußern.

„Ja, ganz recht. Die Maklerin. Sehr fähige Frau", war alles was er erwiderte.

Den Rest des Essens brachten die vier schweigend zu. Keiner sagte ein Wort und selbst Gregory, der sich sonst gerne den ein, oder anderen Spaß erlaubte, hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Er erwachte erst wieder aus seiner Starre, als er ein Kribbeln an seinem linken Unterschenkel spürte, welches langsam höher wanderte und schließlich zwischen seinen Beinen verharrte. House schluckte schwer, als ihm klar wurde, was geschah. Er blickte hinüber zu Keira und bemerkte ihr leichtes Lächeln. _Was hat sie vor?_ überlegte Greg, beschloss aber dann, ihr diesbezüglich zu vertrauen. Das Kribbeln in der Lendengegend wurde stärker und Greg atmete tief ein, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Einerseits zu seinem Bedauern, andererseits zu seiner Erleichterung beschloss Richard schließlich das Geschirr in die Küche zu tragen, um abzuwaschen. House folgte Keira und ließ sich nichts anmerken. Erst, als sie die Teller in den Geschirrspüler gestellt hatte und an ihm vorbeigehen wollte, ergriff er ihre Hand und zog sie die zwei Meter durch den Rahmen ins Schlafzimmer. Die Tür klappte zu und Greg drückte Keira sanft von innen dagegen, um sie zu küssen. Was ihre Eltern dachten mochten, war ihm egal. Es war ihr schließlich auch egal gewesen, was mit ihm passierte, wenn sie ihn so offensichtlich quälte. Als beide den Kuss wieder lösten, fragte Keira verdutzt: „Was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Frag noch", war alles, was er zurückgab, bevor er sie erneut küsste, doch Keira ließ nicht locker: „Was meinst du?", presste sie zwischen seinen und ihren Lippen hervor und Greg löste den Kuss.

„Ist das hier ein Spiel, wobei du die Unwissende spielst?", fragte er.

„Nein, ich weiß wirklich nicht was mit dir los ist", war ihre nüchterne Antwort.

Greg blickte in ihre Augen und sah, dass sie ihn nicht anlog, nicht einmal zum Spaß. Also stürmte er aus dem Schlafzimmer zurück in die Küche, gefolgt von Keira, die ihm immer noch mehr oder weniger verwirrt nachsah. Sie schloss sich ihrem Vater an, der das Geschirr, welches Martha in die Küche trug, im Spüler verstaute. Keiras Mom konnte Greg nicht in der Küche ausmachen. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo er schließlich auf sie traf. Martha stellte gerade die Teller übereinander, als sie ihn bemerkte, wie er sie in einigem Abstand fragend ansah.

„Was geht hier vor sich?", fragte er geradeaus, doch erhielt keine Antwort. Als Martha näher kam, dachte Greg daran zurückzuweichen, doch er tat es nicht: Ein Fehler!

Plötzlich spürte er ihre Lippen auf Seinen und wie sie ihn mit ihrem ganzen Körper gegen eine Wand drückte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, versuchte House Herr über die Situation zu werden – das war doch absurd, aber er hatte keine Chance. Martha ließ nicht locker und schien unbändige Kräfte zu entwickeln. Schließlich spürte er ihre Hand zwischen seinen Beinen und ihren Atem an seinem Ohr: „Ich will dich Gregory!"

House´ Körper schnellte in die Höhe. Der Schweiß lief ihm über die Stirn und den Rücken, während seine Atemfrequenz stark erhöht war. Er rang nach Luft, als er über das Gesehene nachdachte. _Ein Traum. Alles war nur ein Traum. Zugegeben: Ein furchtbarer Traum, aber ein Traum._ Er blickte an sich hinunter und alles schien normal zu sein. Greg schob die Beine über die Bettkante hinaus und beschloss ins Badezimmer zu gehen - etwas kaltes Wasser würde ihm gut tun. Nachdem er ein paar Hände voll aus dem Waschbecken geschöpft und getrunken hatte, verteilte er den Rest auf Gesicht und Oberkörper. _Wieso passiert immer mir so etwas Grauenvolles in meinen Träumen? _Er dachte an einige absurde Träume in der Vergangenheit, die zusätzlich zu Martha Mills, auch Wilson, Foreman, Cuddy und andere beinhalteten. Immer handelte es sich um äußerst absurde Szenarien, die er da durchlebte. In letzter Zeit träumte er aber auch gehäuft angenehme Dinge - eine nette Abwechslung.

Als Greg das Schlafzimmer wieder betrat fiel sein Blick auf das Bett. Eine zierliche Frauengestalt lag, in eine Decke gehüllt, auf der anderen Seite der Matratze und schien ruhig zu schlafen. Er kroch wieder unter die Decke und beschloss noch einen Moment lang Keiras Gesicht zu beobachten, bevor er selbst erneut versuchte einzuschlafen. House stützte also seinen Kopf auf eine Hand und studierte ihre Züge, während er eine Haarsträhne von ihrer Wange strich. Es schien sie zu kitzeln, denn Keira rümpfte die Nase leicht und öffnete einen Spalt breit ihre Augen: „Warum bist du wach?", murmelte sie verschlafen in ihr Kissen.

„Ich konnte nicht wieder einschlafen", gab er zurück.

„Wieder ein Alptraum?", wollt sie wissen und kroch näher an ihn heran, um sich dann umzudrehen. Greg spürte ihren Rücken, wie er an seiner Brust lehnte und legte seinen Arm um Keira: „Ja, ein Alptraum."

„Du solltest mir davon erzählen", forderte Keira ihn, immer noch etwas müde klingend auf.

„Lieber nicht", wich House daraufhin aus.

„Warum nicht?", wollte sie wissen, doch Greg redete sich heraus: „Er war viel zu verworren, ich würde ihn gar nicht mehr zusammenbekommen."

„Das sagst du jedes Mal"

„Ich weiß", schmunzelte House. Ja, er wich wirklich jedes Mal aus, wenn sie ihn bat, ihr seine Träume zu erzählen. Vielleicht hätte er das ein oder andere Mal nachgeben sollen, aber dieses Mal war es keine gute Idee, „Schlaf weiter." Mit diesen Worten hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Schulter und musste nicht lange warten, bis ihre Atmung wieder flach und regelmäßig wurde. Ein Zeichen, dass Keira eingeschlafen war und Greg beschloss, es ihr gleichzutun.

Am nächsten Tag trat Greg seinen Dienst im Krankenhaus wieder an. Er betrat widerwillig das Behandlungszimmer, denn seinen Tagesbeginn hatte er sich anders vorgestellt. Momentan war er in der Verfassung Probleme zu lösen – wirkliche Probleme. Nicht solche, wie sie sein nächster Patient sie sicherlich hatte. House´ Blick fiel auf einen Mann Mitte Fünfzig in Lederkluft. Er trug eine nietenbesetzte Jacke, sowie eine passende Hose. Gregory vermutete, dass in ihr an der Rückseite einige Löcher klafften, die absichtlich dafür sorgten, dass andere Menschen einen detaillierten Blick auf sein Hinterteil werfen konnten. Ein Bart umrahmte sein rundes Gesicht und war sogar lang genug, um auch als eine Art Decke für seinen Oberkörper zu dienen.

„Lassen sie mich raten. Der Wind pfiff durch ihre coole Hose, sie haben sich verkühlt und pinkeln nun unregelmäßig wie ein Einjähriger", vermutete House, doch sein Gegenüber verzog nur abfällig die Mine, antwortete aber nicht.

„Nicht? Na gut… dann bin ich ratlos. Geben sie mir einen Tipp für ihr Wehwehchen."

Wieder kam keine Antwort, zumindest nicht in verbaler Form. Stattdessen richtete sich der Mann auf und ließ ohne Vorwarnung die Hose runter. House verzog das Gesicht zu einem einerseits angewiderten, andererseits mitleidig verständnisvollen Ausdruck. Der Kerl hatte ein ernsthaftes Problem.

„OK, Harley. Da sie mir ihren Namen nicht sagen, nenne ich sie ab jetzt Harley. Verstanden?", hakte er nach und ´Harley´ nickte.

„Legen sie sich auf die Liege."

Sein Patient tat wie ihm geheißen und Greg besah sich sein Problem. Ein großer, rostiger Nagel hatte sich mitten durch sein Glied gebohrt und war auf der anderen Seite wieder ausgetreten. Das "Piercing" blutete nicht mehr, doch getrocknetes Blut umgab den Wundrand. Um die Eintritts- und die Austrittswunde herum war die Haut rot und angeschwollen.

„Das sieht übel aus Harley. Ich nehme nicht an, dass sie mir sagen können, wie das passiert ist."

Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur den Kopf und hielt weiterhin die Jacke offen und das T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift „Fuck U2" hoch. Gregory nickte nur verstehend. Er hatte mit keiner anderen Antwort gerechnet.

„In Ordnung. Das wird gleich schmerzhaft, aber wir werden dieses Ding entfernen. Sie können froh sein, wenn die Harnröhre nicht perforiert ist. Ich werde einen Urologen hinzuziehen." Harley nickte nur hastig und legte dann den Kopf zurück. House konnte verstehen, wenn er den Schmerz nur ertragen und ihn nicht auch noch mit ansehen wollte. „Sie bleiben liegen und ich rufe Dr. Mathers. Der wird alles Weitere mit ihnen klären."

House bekam wieder nur ein Nicken als Antwort, ging dann in Richtung Tür und rief in den Korridor: „Schwester, rufen sie Dr. Mathers."

„Natürlich Doktor."

Anschließend dreht er sich wieder zu Harley um, und brachte noch einen Rat an den Mann: „Ein Tipp lassen sie den Bart noch etwas wuchern und sie brauchen nach dem Duschen kein Handtuch mehr."

Greg wollte gerade in sein Büro gehen, um sich eine Pause von verletzten besten Stücken zu gönnen, als Lisa Cuddy ihn, wie so oft im Flur abfing.

„Ich habe hier noch einen Patienten für sie: Fünf Jahre alt, weiblich. Ist mit dem Vater hier", flötete seine Vorgesetzte und wedelte mit der Patientenakte.

„Ich denke sie wollen Mutter werden. Versuchen sie sich doch an ihr", antwortete House mürrisch.

„Ich habe genug zu tun. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, hab ICH meine Stunden in der Ambulanz schon abgearbeitet", mit diesen Worten, drückte sie die Akte an seinen Oberkörper und wartete, bis er danach griff. Anschließend wandte Cuddy sich ab und ging wieder den Flur hinunter in Richtung Lobby. House hingegen schnaubte nur abfällig und humpelte in das Patientenzimmer und sein Blick fiel direkt auf einen jungen Mann, der panisch sein Kind hin- und herwiegte und gleichzeitig alle möglichen Vitalfunktionen zu überwachen schien.

„Soll ich sie noch untersuchen, oder kann ich gleich einen Transport in die Pathologie ordern?", fragte House genervt, doch sein Gegenüber ignorierte seinen Ton und sprang stattdessen auf, was fast dazu führte, dass das Kind einen schmerzvollen und direkten Weg zu Boden nahm. Im letzten Moment jedoch, konnte er es auffangen: „Doc. Gut, dass sie hier sind. Sie müssen mir helfen, meine Frau…", weiter kam er nicht, denn House fiel ihm ins Wort: „Erstens: Nennen sie mich nie wieder ´Doc´, wenn sie wollen, dass ich überhaupt irgendetwas für sie tue und zweitens: Lassen sie mich raten, ihre Frau ist verreist, vermutlich mit einer Freundin und entspannt sich und sie spielen daheim den übereifrigen Übervater."

Wieder schien der Mann nicht zu hören, was House sagte, denn er plapperte munter drauf los: „Ich glaube Angie hat Pseudokrupp."

„Ich hasse Google", stöhnte Greg und verdrehte die Augen. _Immer das Gleiche: Kind ist krank – krankes Kind nervt Eltern – Eltern sind genervt – Eltern pflegen Kind – Kind wird nicht innerhalb der gewünschten zehn Minuten gesund – Eltern sind noch genervter – Eltern googeln im Internet nach möglichen Ursachen – Eltern finden nur Stuss._

„Als Erstes, Mister: Geben sie mir ihr Kind bevor sie es umbringen ehe ich es untersuchen konnte und als Zweites zeigen sie mir entweder ihr Abschlusszeugnis in Medizin, oder halten die Klappe."

Dieses Mal schien alles bei seinem Gegenüber angekommen zu sein und er wurde ruhig. So ruhig, dass er sogar völlig schwieg. Die kleine Angie, die mittlerweile Greg gegenübersaß und gebannt seinen Stock betrachtete machte auf ihn keinesfalls einen totkranken Eindruck. Vermutlich war sie nur abends etwas quängelig gewesen, bedingt durch das schlechte Luftbekommen: „Gratuliere: Ihre Tochter hat eine irrsinnige Erkältung", war schließlich seine Diagnose, nachdem er Hals, Augen und Temperatur gecheckt hatte: „Sie hat erhöhte Temperatur, Husten, eine Rotznase und ist einfach schlecht drauf, wenn alles gleichzeitig unangenehm wird."

„Sie hat keine Bronchitis, Pseudokrupp, oder Grippe?"

„Nein. Sie brauchen ihre Frau also nicht aus dem Urlaub holen. Ein bisschen Tee, Bettruhe und ihre Gattin wird es nie erfahren."

„Gott sei Dank", rief der Mann erleichtert, „Danke Doc…, ähh Doktor."

„Schon gut. Jetzt machen sie, dass sie nach Hause kommen. Und das nächste Mal lassen sie den Computer aus."

Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 2 


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Keine 15 Minuten später fand sich Dr. Gregory House in seinem Büro wieder. Schnell hatte er die Vorhänge geschlossen und sich in seinen Sessel fallen lassen. Die Ruhe sollte jedoch nicht lange andauern, denn nur kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Wilson betrat den Raum.

„Wie gut, dass man dich immer hier findet, wenn man dich sucht", stellte er fest.

„Keine Ursache. Für meine Freunde doch immer", war Gregs knappe Antwort.

„Du hast keine Freunde außer mir."

„Das du immer darauf herumreiten musst. Sei einfach froh, dass ich es dir so leicht mache."

James antwortete nicht, sondern nahm stattdessen in einem Besucherstuhl Platz, den er sich vom Schreibtisch heranzog: „Du siehst mitgenommen aus. Wie geht es deinem Bein?"

„Hervorragend, wie immer. Ich fühl mich wie ein junges Reh. Wenn jetzt noch jemand meine Mutter erschießt und du zu einem Hasen wirst, dann rufen wir Walt an und drehen einen Kinderfilm über uns", spottete House.

„Sarkasmus ist auch eine Form von Verdrängung. Du könntest mal einen Urlaub vertragen", war Wilsons Therapievorschlag.

„Urlaub? Du meinst verreisen? Auf keinen Fall. Urlaub findet für mich auf der Couch statt", war Gregs mürrische Reaktion.

„Denk dran, du bist nicht mehr allein", erinnerte Wilson mit ernstem Unterton, "Ich denke, dass sowohl du, als auch Keira ein wenig Urlaub vertragen könntet, nach den letzten Wochen."

„Du denkst ja auch, dass deine Ehe funktioniert. Ich weiß nicht, ob es von dir klug ist noch zu denken", pflaumte Greg ihn an.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du auf die Idee kommst, dass sie nicht funktionieren würde." fragte Wilson mehr oder weniger erstaunt.

„Das ist keine Idee, sondern Beobachtungsgabe." Genervt sah Greg seinen Freund an.

„Hör zu, egal, was du denken magst, ich hab hier was für dich", James zog eine kleine Karte aus der Kitteltasche, „Hier waren Julie und ich früher im Urlaub. Das ist eine kleine Hütte, oben in den Bergen von Alberta, in der Nähe von Jasper." versuchte er von sich abzulenken, "Dort ist es kalt, es gibt Kaminfeuer, alles was eine junge Beziehung braucht."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es klug ist, dort hinzufahren, immerhin ist deine Ehe in die Hose gegangen."

Wilson reagierte nicht auf House´ Sticheleien und drückte ihm stattdessen die Karte in die Hand: „Denk mal drüber nach. Ich bin sicher, dass Keira sich freuen würde, wenn du sie einlädst. Du bist nicht mehr allein. Das heißt, dass du nun auch für deinen Partner Dinge tun musst, die dir vielleicht auf den ersten Blick nicht gefallen." James zwinkerte ihm noch einmal kurz zu und verließ dann das Büro. Zurück blieb ein verwirrter und nachdenklich aussehender Greg, der, während er das Stück Papier in der Hand drehte, seinen Gedanken nachhing. Er kam nicht umhin, sie schweifen zu lassen. Nicht sehr weit. Eigentlich nur ein paar Querstraßen weit. Er dachte an Keira und was sie im Moment wohl tat. Sie war, wie er gerade auf Arbeit. Hatte sie auch so viel Zeit an ihn zu denken? Greg erwischte sich dabei, wie er begann - für seine Verhältnisse - kitschige Gefühle zu entwickeln Ja, er hatte Sehnsucht. _Das war doch nicht normal._ _Ihr seid seit drei Monaten zusammen und du benimmst dich wie ein pubertierender Jugendlicher._ House atmete einen Moment lang durch und blickte dann wieder auf das Kärtchen in seiner Hand. Vielleicht würden sie damit ihre Beziehung auf eine nächste Ebene bringen können. Ein Urlaub war ja allgemein immer eine Art Härteprobe für ein Paar und wenn Greg ehrlich war, hatte er Urlaub mal wieder dringend nötig.

Als er am Abend die Klinik verließ, setzte sich House auf sein Motorrad. Doch er nahm nicht den gewohnten Weg nach Hause, sondern bog in eine Querstraße ein und legte die knappen zwei Kilometer zu Keiras Arbeitsplatz zurück. Das große Gebäude mit der auffallenden Glasfassade beherbergte viele verschiedene Firmen. Unter anderem auch _MedCare_, ein Unternehmen, welches häusliche Krankenpflege vermittelte und organisierte. Keira war die Leiterin der Abteilung für unfallbedingte Pflegefälle und arbeitete in einer der obersten Etagen.

Heute Morgen hatte sie ihn gebeten, sie aus ihrem Büro abzuholen. Durch die Wegbeschreibung, die sie ihm gleich dazugab, war es für ihn auch nicht schwer das Gebäude zu finden. Er selbst war zunächst nicht begeistert von der Idee gewesen, sich ihren Kollegen zu zeigen, doch wenn Keira ihn um etwas bat, konnte auch House nicht lange standhaft bleiben. Er erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch heute Morgen im Wohnzimmer und wie sie sich auf seinen Schoß gesetzt hatte. Beide Arme um seinen Hals gelegt, hatte sie ihm direkt in die Augen gesehen und zwischen der Bitte sie an ihrem Arbeitsplatz zu besuchen kleine Küsse auf seinen Lippen verteilt. Kein Schmerz in seinem Bein hätte das Gefühl, welches er in diesem Moment empfunden hatte, zerstören können und erst recht konnte er ihr so keinen Wunsch abschlagen.

Nun stand er vor dem eindrucksvollen Gebäude, hatte seine Maschine auf dem Parkplatz abgestellt und sowohl seinen, als auch Keiras Helm in der Hand. In der Lobby musterte ihn der Herr vom Wachpersonal skeptisch, beschloss dann aber den aufgesetzt freundlich lächelnden Dr. House durchzulassen. Greg bestieg den Fahrstuhl und betätigte den Knopf, der diesen in den sechsten Stock fahren ließ. Als die Türen sich geschlossen hatten, kramte Gregory in seiner Tasche und zog das Gefäß mit dem Vicodin heraus. Er schluckte eine Pille und ließ die Dose wieder in die Jackentasche fallen – gerade im rechten Augenblick, denn die Türen des Lifts glitten wieder auseinander, und vor seinen Augen tummelten sich eine handvoll Menschen, die den Mann misstrauisch beäugten, der in Motorradkluft nun an ihnen vorbeilief. Greg konnte die Blicke in seinem Rücken spüren, doch er konzentrierte sich auf die Wegbeschreibung Keiras und lief geradewegs in Richtung ihres Büros. Hinter ihm brachen flüsternde Gespräche los, die nur ein Thema hatten – ihn. _Was will der hier?_ Konnte er die Frage auf den Gesichtern der Menschen um ihn herum lesen und er verspürte den Drang seinem Ärger Luft zu machen, doch das konnte er nicht – er durfte es nicht. Es war immerhin Keiras Arbeitsplatz. Nach einigen Schritten den Korridor entlang stand Greg vor der Tür, die sie ihm beschrieben hatte. _Na endlich,_ dachte er und klopfte an. Eine vertraute Stimme rief von drinnen: „Herein." Und House folgte der Aufforderung und betrat das Büro. Nur Sekunden später verharrte er jedoch bereits wieder im Türrahmen, denn die Szene, die sich ihm bot gefiel ihm nicht unbedingt.

Ein Kerl, Mitte Dreißig, hatte sich gemeinsam mit Keira über einen Stapel Akten gebeugt und war dabei, für Gregs Begriffe, zu nah an seine Freundin herangerückt. Mittlerweile lehnte er beinahe über ihr und schien bei Weitem weniger Interesse an dem Inhalt der Papiere zu haben, als daran die Körperliche Nähe zu Keira weiter zu vertiefen. Er ließ sich von dem Besucher nicht irritieren, doch seine Kollegin sah auf und strahlte House an.

Mister Lässig kommentierte stattdessen Gregs Erscheinen: „Die Kundenberatung ist zwei Büros weiter. Aber da werden sie um diese Uhrzeit keinen mehr antreffen."

Greg schluckte. Hatte dieser Kerl ihn gerade als einen pflegebedürftigen Kunden abgestempelt? Das war zu viel für ihn. House wusste, dass jeden Moment etwas aus ihm herausplatzen würde, doch er hatte nicht vor Keira zu verärgern, also machte er lieber Kehrt und lief den Korridor wieder hinunter in Richtung Fahrstuhl, vorbei an den Schaulustigen. Er bekam nicht mit, wie sie sich vom Schreibtisch erhoben hatte und ihm folgte, erst als sie seinen Namen rief erwachte er wie aus einer Trance, in der er immer wieder vor sich her sprach: _Es war ein dummer Fehler herzukommen._

„Greg. Greg, warte", drang ihre Stimme erneut an sein Ohr und House blieb stehen. Er beobachtete, wie Keira ihn überholte und vor ihn stellte und sagte: „Es tut mir leid. Das war Marc Limes, er…, er hat dich für…", weiter kam sie nicht, denn ihr Gegenüber fiel ihr ins Wort: „einen Kunden gehalten…", Gregory blickte auf und sah, wie der erwähnte Marc sich in diesem Augenblick zu Keira gesellte und sich drohend vor ihm aufbaute: „… und das im selben Moment, in dem er dich flachlegen wollte." Bei diesen Worten blickte er Limes´ direkt ins Gesicht und bemerkte, wie dieser, anscheinend schockiert zwischen Greg und Keira hin- und herblickte: „Soll das heißen, der da ist dein Freund? Das ist doch ein Scherz, oder? Vor allem, weil es ein echt schlechter wäre." Marc lächelt ungläubigund wies auf House, der sich gerade weniger von Limes´, als von den Gaffern um sie drei herum gestört fühlte: „Hören sie. Ich bin kein Kunde, ich bin lediglich ein Arzt mit einem Stock. Wenn sie etwas über meinen Muskelinfarkt, misslungene Schmerztherapien und mein Liebesleben wissen wollen, meine Telefonnummer ist 555-694-372."

Keira war die ganze Situation sichtlich unangenehm, doch weniger wegen Gregs eindeutiger Ausführungen, als wegen der entstandenen Missverständnisse. Sie wandte sich schließlich Marc zu und erklärte: „Sein Name ist Gregory House und ja, wir sind zusammen. Seit mehr als einem viertel Jahr. Tut mir leid, wenn du dir Hoffnungen gemacht hast. Ich hätte deine Gefühlen eher bemerken und dir sagen müssen, dass es Jemanden in meinem Leben gibt." Ihr Gegenüber schien ihre Entschuldigung weniger gelassen hinzunehmen. Stattdessen wandte er sich prompt ab und verschwand in seinem Büro, nachdem er die Tür lautstark ins Schloss warf. So kam es, dass Greg und Keira schließlich allein auf dem Flur zu sein schienen. Nach einiger Zeit brach House das Schweigen: „Sieht so aus, als ob ich da was missverstanden habe", und Keira erwiderte: „Na ja, ich habe anscheinend auch einige Sachen nicht bemerkt, die dir sofort aufgefallen sind. Tut mir leid."

„Schon OK. Ich war zu schnell und du zu langsam, was das Interpretieren angeht", stellte Greg fest und lächelte leicht, während er sich etwas beschämt durch sein Haar fuhr. Keira stimmte in sein Lachen mit ein und sagte schließlich: „Ich hole nur noch schnell meine Jacke, dann können wir gehen."

„Das klingt gut. Deine Kollegen halten mich vermutlich für einen Psychopathen."

Nachdem beide schließlich schweigend zum Lift liefen und somit auch an den Mitarbeitern von MedCare vorbei, betraten sie die Kabine und es war Keira, die vorsichtig nach seiner Hand tastete, als die Türen sich geschlossen hatten und sie festhielt. Der Pförtner saß noch immer hinter seinem Schalter unten in der Lobby und nickte beiden zum Abschied zu. Vor der Tür fand Greg schließlich die Sprache wieder und sagte: „Lass uns die ganze Sache einfach vergessen."

„Ich Ordnung. Ich denke, damit kann ich gut leben", war Keiras Antwort, bevor sie ihn zärtlich küsste und ihm den zweiten Helm abnahm.

Fortsetzung folgt…


End file.
